


little touch of cinnamon

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cats, Fluff, Hongbin is allergic to cats, I just saw my chance to have chabin of this kind and i took it, It's important to tag the cat, M/M, Shapeshifting, So stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: It’s like he is bound to his spot upon laying eyes on the sight, without a single way to make himself retreat--Hongbin just doesn’t have it in himself to walk away. He knows of the repercussions, knows that the only certainty about this is the fact that it won’t do him any good--but to ignore what is just a couple of meters away from him is something that he can’t force himself to do.Hongbin only takes some more seconds deliberating to finally reach a decision, and that makes him approach the box that by now has stopped moving, “You okay there?”
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2019 party!





	little touch of cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Been some weeks since I last posted something. I was supposed to post this on the first week of the year but I got a little busy and couldn't find time to edit it since many wips rn. This is one of the entries I wrote for vixxmas but! It has been revised and edited, so if by any chance you read it there, let me tell you that it's different from that one--not plot wise but style^^♡
> 
> This was just my chance to have chabin of this kind so I couldn't let it go. For the prompt 'Hongbin/any: Hongbin gets a cat'

It’s like he is bound to his spot upon laying eyes on the sight, without a single way to make himself retreat--Hongbin just doesn’t have it in himself to walk away. He knows of the repercussions, knows that the only certainty about this is the fact that it won’t do him any good--but to ignore what is just a couple of meters away from him is something that he can’t force himself to do. There is a small cardboard box in the middle of the street, visibly shaking, small cries and meowing coming from inside of it and filtering through Hongbin’s ears, sound loud enough for him to hear even from his spot. He muses that it must be an abandoned cat that was left to its luck by someone who didn’t want to be responsible for it anymore. It’s either that or someone ended up putting it inside the box just to see the small animal suffer. And if it’s the latter-- _just how cruel can humans get?_ Hongbin wonders.

The wish to help is present, yet there is one small detail that makes him hesitant. Hongbin is allergic to cats, unable to get near them, unable to touch them despite the fact that he actually likes them and the only way he can be close to one is through searching cat images on the internet. But he is not heartless and he knows he can’t leave the poor thing trapped inside that small space. A sigh falls from his lips, the thought that he may regret this shortly after is currently resonating in his mind and he knows the possibility of him visiting the hospital as a result of his gentle actions is really high--but it’s better than knowing someone could try and inflict more harm on the kitty if he doesn’t do anything about it. 

Hongbin only takes some more seconds deliberating to finally reach a decision, and that makes him approach the box that by now has stopped moving, “You okay there?” he asks, even though he does believe it may sound really dumb of him to even ask that--it’s obvious that the small kitten must have been suffering for an unknown amount of time there. There is a bit of hesitance in him, the worry about how he will do this surfaces. He begins wondering how to solve this, how to touch the cat without breaking into a rash or without feeling like his ability to breathe has become nonexistent--yet the lack of movement is concerning. The alarms in his mind raise so much to the point he crouches in a haste, opening the box becoming his top priority at the moment, throwing any other worry to the back of his mind for a while.

Upon closer inspection, he sighs with relief--the box is luckily not closed with any kind of material so to Hongbin this is really good luck, he won’t have to cut any tape or tear the box apart--which he still would have if it was necessary. He takes the top flaps of the box in his hands and hopes that the small creature is fine, opening the cardboard cube to release it back into the world and for this bad moment in an enclosed space to be forgotten. Hongbin’s mind has already formed an idea on how to proceed, a plan he thinks will effectively help to solve this situation--he plans to release the cat and maybe ask someone to help him take the kitten to a vet or a shelter and maybe even have his best friend or his brother to post on sns for him so that it finds an owner.

But the sight that he is met with instead makes Hongbin's heart pick up its pace in worry--it is a black cat, one with random bits of silver decorating its fur. A peculiar sight Hongbin hasn’t ever seen before because the most he has seen has been tuxedo cats. However, the cat seems to be passed out, breathing still being discernable from the way its stomach raises slightly, but still--it has completely passed out, “Hey there, come on wake up” says Hongbin, shaking the box slightly in his grasp in hopes of getting the feline to wake up.

Time seems to tick away, and it doesn’t matter that Hongbin has given the box a few shakes already--the cat won’t wake up. Hongbin can only take solace in the fact that it is breathing though, so he makes it a point to repeat in his mind that all should be fine in hopes that he can convince himself. Leaving the cat there on its own is something that he can’t do, but there isn’t anyone else but him on the street--no sign that any other person will show up either to help him. For a while there, he thinks that calling his friend Wonshik to help may be a good idea, but soon enough, the realization that his friend may end up in trouble with his own dog hits--it is highly likely that Eondeongie may not like to have his owner caressing a random cat. 

The other choice he has is to call his brother, but when he takes his phone out of his pocket and is about to do that--he sees the time, and realizes that he is probably still in his theater class. Not to mention that Hongbin would probably become target of merciless teasing by being told he should just keep the cat because _that’s just the perfect pet for him_ \--a very Jaehwan-hyung thing to do, especially when he is pretty aware of Hongbin being allergic, but it would probably end up being his way to get back at Hongbin for all the times he has been target of his pestering.

A sigh falls from his lips, the only choice that he is left with in this current situation is to take care of the matter himself. After all, it’s just a cat, a cat who is currently sleeping, it won’t pounce his way and attack him thinking he is the mastermind behind this cruel imprisonment, it’s not going to jump at him and trigger his allergy--right? _Right_. Hongbin nods to himself. Trying to reassure himself that in fact, the feline may even escape once it recovers consciousness and above all--it may not even like him so the chances of it getting clingy are close to zero. His grip on the box becomes tighter, now determined to take it home until he finds a shelter online--hopefully quick. Or until his hyung returns home and can take it to the vet himself, if he is willing to help which may cost Hongbin borrowing him his computer for the night.

In the back of his mind, Hongbin just wishes that this doesn't go south fast--be it getting attacked and ending up at the E.R for the rest of the day or the less harmful outcome but equally bad to him due to his state: the cat taking a liking to him and not wanting to leave his home. Which wouldn’t be too bad, if Hongbin didn't know that just by having it around he will just collapse. Yet he still takes the cat to his home, strolling down the street as he wishes for the best. As his steps take him in direction to his house and hopefully not to an announced chaos he has brought upon himself.

When he arrives at the entrance, he takes notice that there may be a chance that pets aren't allowed into the building but he really isn't bringing home a pet--he is just making it so that the cat has a place to rest after such an stressful afternoon. After all, Hongbin is sure being thrown inside a box is not at all a fun way to spend your afternoon--albeit him knowing from a friend of his that cats just love to shred boxes to bits. 

"I'm sorry this will only be for a little moment" Hongbin whispers and puts the flaps one over the other so that he can walk into the building without being questioned. Him out of all people, it would look totally out of place for Lee Hongbin to come back home with an animal--even if deep down he felt the longing for a pet some days ago when he was looking at cat pictures on Instagram.

He steps into the elevator, thanking his good luck that there is no one inside of it and won’t judge him for bringing a pet into the building. He breathes out, audible in the enclosed space but relieving enough, holding tight onto the box with both hands and hoping that the cat isn’t suddenly awake and decides that it would be a good idea to start moving while in there. Especially because he hears a faint meow coming from the box, "We will be there, wait a bit, I can't let you out here--we are not home yet"

Seconds seem to stretch longer than they are and it takes Hongbin more than he would expect to reach the fifth floor of the building--when the door opens, he briefly wonders just why he and his brother chose a flat that it’s all the way up here. He attempts rushing, wanting to get into his home before a curious passerby shows up or before the cat starts meowing and panicking. At least, there doesn’t seem to be any movement while Hongbin continues to struggle with opening the door, and he can only utter his gratitude for that in a small whisper.

He enters his flat and closes the door behind him, walking in direction to his couch to sit down and open the box he has brought home. Worry can't help making its way through his system and it makes Hongbin wonder just how good of an idea was to let the cat come home--but knowing he did his good deed of the day just makes his mind be at ease, albeit the potential trouble this will bring him if the cat gets too close. 

It must have been a stray to find itself in a situation of this kind, because Hongbin doesn't really believe someone would have it in their heart to abandon a beautiful cat like that. A peculiar one at that with those strokes of silver breaking through deep rich black fur. Hongbin reaches for the flaps of the box and takes a look inside, hoping it is still sleeping, "You okay little one, now there will be air for you" he says as he carefully holds that part of the cardboard box in his hands. 

When he opens it fully, he can see that the feline is curled up entirely, apparently sleeping soundly. And it's relieving to see, at least he knows it's not long until Jaehwan helps him out with this situation and so he doesn't just pass out with an allergy and all alone on top of it, "You are a very cute one you know?" Hongbin says, with the want to run his hand all over its back and pet its head really increasing by the second the more he looks at the cat. Hongbin briefly wonders if he is currently under some sort of trance for he hasn't ever felt so into looking at a cat as he is now-- _sure,_ he had seen pretty ones while browsing the internet but this one holds some kind of elegance to itself that Hongbin hasn't ever seen before. 

Hongbin sends a text to Jaehwan, mentioning that this is an emergency and he needs him here and making it a point to say that it is a matter of life or death. _And it is_ , and Jaehwan would call him dumb for doing this but he couldn't just leave such a beautiful creature to its fate. 

Faint meowing filters through his ears again and it alerts Hongbin, making him look down to see the cat looking around the box in a pretty alert state, "Hey all it's fine, I picked you up and all is okay just stay there" Hongbin explains, the cat looks up and meets eyes with Hongbin's. Its eyes are bright like gemstones and Hongbin blinks at the brightness they give off and he wants nothing more than to at least pet it until they find a shelter for it, "I'm Hongbin, rescued you a little while ago, must have been scary inside this box right?"

There is a meow that follows suit, it makes Hongbin smile and his hand wants to reach out to the dazzling creature he has in front of him--but he hesitates before he even touches it, "Sorry I can't offer affection but maybe you want food?" but there is no answer coming from the animal. Hongbin tilts his head, dimpled smile forming in his face, "You are not hungry little buddy? I have cheese and ham since I don't have actual cat's food.. There may be tuna too but I'm unsure--"

Hongbin is saying, yet he is cut off by a long meow and a sudden crash that has him falling on the couch. The impact had him shutting his eyes tight but he just didn't want to believe what he saw, didn't want it to register as truth that the cat jumped his way, collapsed against him and now is on him, on top of his chest as its heaving now with rising anxiety controlling it, "Please no get off, please what's-your-name get off, be a good kitty and get off" he whispers, not having it in him to reach out and put it away. 

The sight that meets him when his eyes open has Hongbin stammering upon whatever he tries to say, word choice ranging between _'get off of me'_ and _'please'_ , words not connecting as well as he would like to, "You are a beautiful cat, a very pretty cat, go to the floor?" But he is looked at with pure eyes and what he would call a questioning gaze. And it's as if in unison when he says _'what'_ that the cat comes closer to his face and rubs its face against Hongbin's neck. Soft fur caressing the side of his neck and Hongbin thinks he may be crazy but he swears he feels the smell of cinnamon filling his nostrils, overwhelmingly so.

A wave of dizziness seems to overcome him, breathing turning into a difficult feat to achieve and there is only a shade of emerald looking into him that soon seems to turn into crimson before all fades to black. Before he feels like he has drifted off entirely. 

////

  
  


The time that rushes by as Hongbin is passed out goes unregistered by his system--it could have been hours or some minutes, there is no actual way for him to be certain of the amount. The only thing he knows for sure though is how the scent of cinnamon is still overwhelmingly close, a powerful rush of it enveloping him. Too close, as if it had him bound to the couch, unable to get his limbs to obey him, with a weight pinning him down against the leather material. 

He groans, memories vaguely in the back of his mind mixing and making it difficult for him to actually remember what knocked him out. _But damn that cat really weighs a ton--_ Hongbin's mind says, just to then make all alarms go off, _'Cat, that cat, is still on me and Christ please it hasn't moved?'_ Hongbin panics, reluctance in opening his eyes extremely evident. 

"You know, you are a _very_ cute one," said with a very silky, honeyed tune that seeps through Hongbin's ears--the voice of a man. It makes him extremely alert because when did someone get in his house _and_ on top of him? "All is okay, you should open your eyes Hongbin-ssi, figured you were allergic" the words fan against his face and Hongbin thinks he feels as if his cheeks were flaring up--but that must be his allergy, it just _has_ to be.

"Hey just who invited you over--" Hongbin says, finally opening his eyes to meet onyx looking right into him, a caramel complexion seemingly shining with the rays of sunset and cat ears on top of black hair with silver strands. A second of silence and Hongbin is in awe at the sight, yet the cat ears take him off guard, "Who are you and why are you in my house and on me!" He says when he registers the situation properly.

"Thank you for not leaving me in that box, I was so tired I couldn't shift back" the man says and his words only leave confusion in their wake. _How would Hongbin rescue him from a box?_

"I beg your pardon?"

"The box, thank you for picking me up, I was weakened and didn't have enough magic to turn back--luckily there are still kind humans like you"

Hongbin blinks and tries to follow what the man is saying, which sounds like nonsense but seems to ring familiarity, "Are you…?"

"A cat? No a wizard,” the man states, flipping his hair in a swift motion with elegance in his movements, “One that was low on magic but I'm back to my normal form thanks to you, _very cute one_ " Hongbin furiously blushes at the compliment and can't believe his ears when he is told all this, "You should be thanked" the man whispers.

"You should move mr what's-your-name" Hongbin says, noticing how the man cladded in black is casually laying down on top of him still and with no indication that he will even try to move. He can feel the man’s heart beating steadily against his own and he just hopes that the way his own has picked up pace goes unnoticed. 

"I have a name," the man replies, " I go by Cha Hakyeon" Hongbin wants to take the chance to properly introduce himself, to maybe try and understand what he is saying and maybe even offer the man something to eat, but he is too lost admiring him. Lost to the point he doesn't notice when the man who has introduced himself as Cha Hakyeon just takes his wrist in his hand and puts it at the level of Hongbin's head. Lost to the point he doesn't know how to react when Hakyeon comes closer, so dangerously close until his lips are touching Hongbin's. 

A gasp leaves Hongbin when it happens, a touch of cinnamon in a soft caress lingers on his lips and he can't even bring himself to push the man aside as he has Hongbin's chin in his other free hand. It robs him of logic, cat? Wizard? Being kissed against the couch? Hongbin’s breathing gets caught in his throat, and for a second there he thinks he responds to the kiss unconsciously, taste too addictive not to do that despite he knows he shouldn’t. There is a little whine that escapes his lips the moment he feels Hakyeon nibbling on his bottom lip, and the only thing he can hear is the way he lets out a long sigh and that makes the other man smile against his lips. A trail of light kisses along Hongbin’s jaw follows just to end with a light peck on his neck that shatters Hongbin’s ability to think entirely.

The touch leaves quivers in its wake, Hongbin’s eyes half lidded, lips agape while breathing in the same air from that man who has robbed a kiss from him and coherency from his thoughts, "I left a spell, for whenever you want to call me and should you ever need help, touch your lips and I will know that you are calling" Hakyeon says, much to Hongbin's confusion, and to the raising blush that tints his cheeks. He notices that the cat ears are gone and all that is left is black silk, "You called me cute, but you are cuter, far more so" 

"Just what are--" words don't get to be fully mentioned, because they are interrupted by the sound of the door being opened, and Hongbin looks up in alert only to see his brother looking at him with strokes of utter confusion deeply painted in his visage. 

"Lee Hongbin? Is this your emergency? Do you know how busy I am?" Jaehwan says and keeps looking Hongbin's way. Hongbin just knows how compromising this looks, he didn't call his brother to boast about a hookup but he is truly aware that it looks exactly like that. And this is just a misunderstanding but in the position he is in, with a very attractive man pinning him down to the couch he just knows that Jaehwan is thinking something that is far from the truth.

"I can explain--" but Jaehwan sighs and turns around, telling him to call him when it's actually a matter of life and death. Hongbin knows it would sound really stupid to say _'but he was a cat'_ but that is what exactly happened. An entrancing feline had turned into this man whose frame just fits perfectly against his chest, who doesn’t even seem to be bothered at the fact that they are this close.

"Cute too but a little hot headed, huh?" Hakyeon comments. 

"You don't find your brother with a random cat man every day you know?"

"I'm a wizard, not a cat" 

"At least you didn't kill me" Hongbin says. But he knows that Hakyeon has maybe killed him in other ways, if the way he just can't stop looking at those bright onyx staring at him is any indication of it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have read until here thank you so much ♡ I really hope you enjoyed this small thingy :3 it was one of those chances you just CANNOT let pass. It would be fun to tackle a longer story with shapeshifting wizard Hakyeon and allergic to cats college student Hongbin lol but yeah this is sort of self indulgent and fluff without plot ish lol
> 
> If there are news regarding expanding this though you will see at my Twitter but for now ♡ hope you enjoy!
> 
> And yes, I went chabin trash mode by the end. I'm sorry not sorry. 
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
